Atom probe tomography is a microscopy technique that allows specimens to be analyzed on an atomic level. During analysis, electrical pulses are typically applied to the specimen so as to stimulate the specimen in a desired manner such that specimen atoms from a surface of the specimen being imaged are ionized and evaporated and projected to a detector. Despite current advances in atom probe tomography, existing approaches can have certain disadvantages. For example, a percentage of atoms correctly identified in a specimen is typically relatively low (e.g., less than 60%). Furthermore, resolution of the detection can be insufficient for applications where high precision of atomic structure identification is required. Also, systems that provide an improved identification of atomic structure and composition are typically cumbersome, and processing time can be extended, thereby hindering application of such systems in many applications.